


A broken heart

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, White Day, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: White Day!!Dia especial em que Kagami decide se declarar para Aomine. Ele prepara chocolates cheios de carinho e enche o coração de coragem e esperança.Só não esperava bater de frente com um muro chamado Preconceito.(AoKaga)





	A broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Universo Alternativo. Tento ser fiel às personalidades, mas “tentar” e “conseguir” são dois verbos bem diferentes que sambam na minha cara. Mantenha a mente aberta e poderá se divertir!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**My one and only aim...  
Now heart is speaking, brain's defeated**

Quando o despertador tocou, Kagami já havia acordado. Hum, essa frase não estava completamente correta. Alguém que não pregou os olhos durante a noite pode acordar? Melhor dizendo, quando o despertador tocou Kagami levantou-se da cama.

Estava animado. E nervoso. E ansioso.

Era sábado de manhã, dia que os alunos reservavam para ir à escola e fazer estudos extra ou se envolver nas atividades dos clubes com mais liberdade. O time de basquete treinaria sem misericórdia, graças à proximidade do Intercolegial.

Mas a excitação de Kagami tinha outro motivo.

Aquele sábado era dia catorze. De março!

White Day!

E Kagami estava decidido a entregar os chocolates que fizera para Aomine. Tinha preparado bombons caseiros no dia de São Valentim, mas não conseguira entregá-los. Ficara rodeando, rodeando Daiki, temeroso e tímido... Até ser tarde demais.

Tudo o que lhe restara, por ser um covarde, fora comer os doces um a um, sozinho em seu apartamento. Assistindo uma reprise da NBA na TV e suspirando a cada arremesso convertido.

O foco de sua paixão era Aomine Daiki, garoto que estava no 2B do colégio, enquanto Kagami estava no 2C. Apesar de serem de classes diferentes, faziam parte do mesmo time: jogavam basquete e amavam o esporte.

Desde o final do ano passado, Taiga compreendera que seus sentimentos pelo outro eram mais do que admiração. Sim, Aomine era um monstro no basquete. E não, não conseguia vencê-lo ainda. Porém, pouco a pouco, a admiração mudou: com seu jeito preguiçoso, arrogante e prepotente acabara seduzindo Kagami.

O rapaz não era de fugir de nada. Ia se declarar! Claro que pensar é muito mais fácil do que fazer. Daiki estava sempre com aquela garota dos peitões, a tal de Momoi, e a fofoca do colégio era que ambos namoravam desde o Fundamental.

Isso doía um pouco, pensar que Daiki podia ter um relacionamento tão duradouro com alguém. Também era indício de que ele não aceitaria os sentimentos de alguém do mesmo sexo. Agravantes que somaram à insegurança e medo da rejeição. Kagami não conseguiu se declarar em fevereiro...

E sofreu dia a dia com a paixão unilateral. Guardara o segredo por mais um mês, pois ele decidiu que teria que se confessar. Não importava o preço. E se Aomine repudiasse seu amor, tudo bem. Era melhor do que sofrer em silêncio, escondendo o quanto gostava do outro.

Por isso saltou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Na mente, pensamentos a respeito dos bombons que fizera e colocara todo o seu carinho. Trocou de roupa e foi para o colégio. A bolsa jogada displicente sobre o ombro guardava o tesouro: um saquinho decorado cheio de chocolates caseiros e um cartão onde confessara o que sentia.

Chegou ao colégio e os outros colegas de time já estavam se aquecendo. Trocaram cumprimentos animados, mas nada de Aomine aparecer. Já era marca registrada dele: um jogador tão bom que faltava aos treinos e se atrasava sem que isso atrapalhasse seu desempenho durante os jogos.

Isso fez a dúvida pesar sobre os ombros de Taiga. E se Daiki não aparecesse no colégio? Não poderia entregar o chocolate que fizera com tanto esmero!

E chocolate era o tema daquele sábado. Várias garotas circularam pelas dependências como se flutuassem, por terem ganhado iguarias em retribuição pelo dia catorze de fevereiro. A própria técnica do time recebera dois ou três pacotinhos. Para surpresa (e ciúmes) de Hyuuga, o capitão.

A coisa estava tão feia que Kagami teve que desviar de vários coraçõezinhos alados que flutuavam perdidos pelo ar, para que nenhum deles o carimbasse na testa. Ah, o amor...

Para sua sorte, Daiki chegou quando o treino ia pela metade. Ele alongou-se preguiçosa e lentamente e tomou seu lugar na quadra. Depois disso a concentração de Taiga entrou em greve. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele corpo flexível e perfeito, das jogadas imprevisíveis, os lances convertidos. Aomine era o rei das quadras.

E o rei do coração de Kagami.

**Until today, I lived in the shadow world  
Now heart is speaking, brain's defeated**

O treino acabou e Riko dispensou os garotos. Era a deixa que Kagami procurava. Embora se distraísse por um segundo, dando a oportunidade para que Aomine escapasse, louco para ir embora depois de ter feito sua obrigação como jogador titular do time.

Taiga juntou suas coisas rapidamente e despediu-se dos amigos, apressando-se atrás de Daiki. O coração batia forte e sabia que estava corado. Sentia receio. A chance de ser repudiado era grande. Segurava o saquinho de chocolates com suavidade surpreendente para alguém com mãos tão grandes e fortes.

Apesar do nervosismo e outros sentimentos ruins, lá no fundo, alegrava-se. Tinha confiança em seu coração e na pureza do que sentia. Gostava de Daiki, muito. Queria ficar com ele, entregar os sentimentos sem medo ou hesitação.

Mesmo que sua mente dissesse que havia um grande risco a se considerar, sua alma resolvera se entregar e correr o risco. O que de pior poderia acontecer? Ouvir um não? Nunca desistiria por isso.

Não precisou ir muito longe. Aomine estava parado no pátio externo, em frente ao portão de saída da escola, cercado por duas garotas. Chegou perto o bastante para escutar a conversa.

— Ano, ne, Aomine kun — a loira de cabelos curtos falava — Pensei que fosse nos dar chocolate hoje.

— Nós fizemos bombons pra você com tanto carinho no mês passado — a ruiva de tranças apertou os lábios em um biquinho — Não somos o tipo de garotas que você gosta?

Referia-se ao fato de ambas terem seios enormes, características que Daiki dizia apreciar tanto no sexo oposto.

Kagami engoliu em seco. A realidade acertando um cruzado de direita em seu nariz, sem piedade. Daiki amava peitos. E mulheres. Duas coisas que, definitivamente, não tinham relação nenhuma consigo.

Sua motivação sofreu um abalo. Pensou em desistir e sair dali enquanto sua dignidade estava intacta, abandonando a firme decisão de que devia declarar-se. Mas o destino parecia conspirar e tramar seus desígnios sem que ninguém pudesse controlá-lo. Antes que tentasse escapar de fininho como um ninja, a menina loira o notou ali parado assistindo a interação.

— Ee? Kagami kun? Do 2C? — os olhos dela notaram o saquinho de bombons que ele segurava com as mãos, fato que a fez exibir um sorriso digno do filme O Tubarão — Fez chocolates para a gente?!

— N-não... — o ruivo gaguejou. Pronto para fugir dali, mas antes que o fizesse, a menina deu dois passos e pegou o cartão que estava preso ao saquinho rasgando a embalagem — OE!

— “Aomine” — ela leu o kanji, com as sobrancelhas franzidas — Vai dar esses chocolates para Aomine kun, Kagami kun?

A loirinha mordeu os lábios para segurar a risada. A ruiva não foi tão discreta. Ela apontou o dedo para Taiga e riu escandalosa.

— Como se Aomine kun fosse uma bicha!

A risada das duas meninas partiu o coração de Kagami. Ele não teve coragem de olhar para Daiki. Se o colega de time estivesse rindo também seria o golpe de misericórdia. Ou pior... E se houvesse nojo naquelas íris azuis que tanto admirava?

Compreendeu o quanto se iludiu, enchendo o coração com falsas esperanças. Mesmo que fosse apaixonado por um garoto, quais as chances dele também corresponder? Logo Aomine, que fazia questão em dizer o quanto gostava de peitões e alardeava sobre sua coleção gigante de revistas de mulheres nuas?

Percebendo a temeridade do que pretendia fazer, Taiga deu a volta e fugiu para dentro da escola. Correu como se pudesse deixar para trás aquele erro. Nem pensou nas consequências do que planejara. Aquelas duas iam espalhar os boatos pela escola? Todos ririam de si?

Daiki riria de sua desajeitada tentativa de declaração?

Devia ter escondido o que sentia e mantido em segredo, protegido no santuário de sua alma onde nada, nem ninguém descobriria. Ou macularia.

Foi buscar refúgio no vestiário vazio àquela altura. Sentou-se num dos bancos e respirou muito fundo, tentando se acalmar. A embalagem que arrumara com tanto cuidado fora rasgada. Que triste.

Mas estava ciente do risco, não? O risco de ter seu coração pisoteado. Assim era a sociedade.

Não se ajuste e você será massacrado.

Você será a “bicha”.

**Why do you fear to long for my love, please be strong.  
If your heart can hear a song, you can't go wrong...**

A porta do vestiário se abriu, porém Kagami não teve coragem de erguer os olhos. Queria ficar quietinho sentado ali, curtindo sua dor.

Já ouvira sobre preconceito antes, claro. Mas era a primeira vez que sofria isso direto na pele. Por que as pessoas tinham que julgar e condenar algo tão puro quanto o que guardava no coração? Gostava de Daiki, só queria revelar a verdade. Por que era errado?

— Oe, Bakagami?

A voz de timbre inconfundível arrepiou Taiga. Ele sentiu quando o outro se sentou ao seu lado, ainda sem ter coragem de erguer a cabeça e mirá-lo nos olhos. Esperou o golpe de misericórdia, com Aomine indo cobrar por tê-lo exposto ao vexame ou condená-lo por ter alimentado sentimentos em relação a si, sendo ambos dois garotos.

— Eu... sinto muito — confessou, evitando contato visual. Queria chorar, jogar todos os chocolates feitos com tanta afeição no lixo. A voz tremeu ao continuar falando — Eu não ia envergonhá-lo. Eu... Só aconteceu. Gosto de você e... Aomine, me perdoa?

— Do que está falando, Baka?

Enquanto fazia a pergunta, Daiki moveu as mãos e segurou o rosto de Kagami, obrigando-o a fitar de volta. Olhos nos olhos. A tristeza avermelhada envolvendo a frieza nas íris do outro garoto.

— Fiz os chocolates — Taiga foi incapaz de fugir daquele olhar — Eu... queria me declarar. Eu... gosto de você! Por favor...

Não sabia mais o que estava falando. Gaguejava, perdido naquela imensidão azul que brilhava em diversão.

— Mas é um idiota mesmo — Daiki balançou a cabeça — Você não vai me entregar os chocolates?

Kagami surpreendeu-se com a pergunta inesperada. Olhou de Daiki para o saquinho que segurava com as duas mãos, quase desesperado. Então ergueu e estendeu para Aomine.

— Suki — disse, sem poder evitar que um mínimo de esperança o fizesse estremecer.

— Aa — foi tudo o que Aomine disse antes de aceitar a oferta, um sorriso torto estendia os lábios perfeitos. Havia um misto de sentimentos indeterminados em sua face, mas um se sobressaia a todos os demais. Daiki estava feliz — Oremo suki.

Kagami arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Olhos que se marejaram, pela esperança que se concretizava. Daiki podia ter repudiado seu amor, pisado sobre seu coração. Humilhado seus sentimentos, mas ele estava ali, correspondendo.

Amando-o de volta.

Sem pedir permissão, Aomine inclinou-se e uniu os lábios de ambos, em algo que começou como um carinho inocente. Até que Kagami aceitasse e permitisse que o beijo se aprofundasse. As línguas se uniram, com Daiki ditando o ritmo e Taiga se deixando levar.

O ruivo entendeu a mensagem. Eram dois homens se gostando, sim. A sociedade os condenaria, sim. Mas se amavam, se amavam de verdade. E poderiam arriscar tudo por um sentimento tão puro e verdadeiro.

Que fossem taxados e rotulados, não importava. Contanto que existisse o sentimento recíproco e forte o bastante para mantê-los unidos, poderiam lutar contra tudo.

E contra todos.

**I found my destination, what I'm here for...  
I'm knockin' on my heaven's door.**

Fim

— Oe, Bakagami...?

— Quê?

— Ano que vem não me dê chocolates em março. Não sou uma garota.

—... aho.


End file.
